


Daybreak

by Blairjay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano-centric, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Human Trafficking, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Slavery, except canon ships, honestly don't expect any romance in this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blairjay/pseuds/Blairjay
Summary: The worst thing was that my new name was Ahsoka Tano.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know, I have two other unfinished works! Don't worry, I'll get to them in due time.
> 
> Italicized words are languages the insert knows but isn't Galactic Basic. Bracketed words are words the insert doesn't know but are inserted for the reader's convenience.
> 
> I know I wasn't supposed to write a Star Wars fic ever again, but this bunny latched on and refused to let go.

I had passed away peacefully in my sleep, only a week after my husband had died. Our two children outlived us but were adults in their own right and were already making their way in the world.

That's where everything went sideways.

I had gone to bed with creaky joints and a slight ache in my chest and woke up in the dark. My body seemed to be gone, but I could still feel it. The darkness seemed to press in on all sides, assaulting my senses. Except... it wasn't quite so dark.

There was a pinprick of light, far away from me. It looked like a star from where I stood. Yet, I felt a magnetic attraction towards it and nearly without thinking, I began to walk forward.

Before long, it became bigger and clearer, until I saw what it really was. The magpie, glowing a pure silver-white, fluttered around my head, or where I assumed my head to be.

It chirped in my face, circling around me a few times, then flew off in one direction. I followed after it, ending up running.

The magpie became surrounded by a hundred sparkles, which became a large white light. Before I could stop myself, I hurtled through the light and into something solid.

At first, it felt like being torn in half, mixed with extreme nausea and vertigo. Then, it felt like settling down in a chair after a long day of work or travel.

Sensations slowly returned: touch, smell, taste, hearing, sight. It all blended together into a semi-cohesive blob, barely understandable by my mind. Everything seemed too much.

Rough cloth wrapped around my body, which was starkly so much smaller and so differently shaped than before. I smelled something akin to cinnamon and paprika, alongside what may have been milk. Immediately after, my mouth was full of the taste of heavy semi-sweet dairy, which was surprisingly good - and I didn't like milk that much.

Hearing things was... much more strange. It seemed like my head was echoing and vibrating with something, but I couldn't tell what it was. Other than that, I heard voices, at least two different ones that were both feminine. Whatever language they were speaking, I couldn't tell.

My vision was a big blur of something reddish, with splotches of white. It was muddled and fuzzy and frankly all very confusing. Instincts, different than they were before, pushed at my mind. So, I relented and let my body move on autopilot. It made sense to, after being shoved into a new environment.

I didn't realize until later that I was not in the same body that I had gone to sleep in.

* * *

 

Time passed, but I only knew it by the sounds around me and the shift from light to dark and back again. I didn't bother keeping count of the days, but by my guess, nearly three months passed before my sight began to clear up.

The first clear image I got was on someone else's back, carried in some kind of baby sling. I saw figures, too distant for me to truly make them out, but they were... interesting and somewhat familiar. I could tell we were in a grassland.

The figures were tall, with what looked like horns coming from the tops of their heads. I couldn't make out hair. Not to mention their skin - blue and purple and yellow and green and red and orange. Unless there was some kind of full-body tattooing going on... I probably wasn't on Earth anymore. Or this was some kind of really screwed up afterlife.

Whichever was worse, I wasn't willing to think about.

* * *

 

Time passed as usual. My vision became clearer and clearer as months went by and soon I couldn't deny what had happened to me.

I had been reincarnated. Specifically, as a Togruta on Shili, in the fucking Star Wars universe. I was apparently Force-sensitive, too, which was showing up - at first, I thought it was because I was in the afterlife and thus having abilities I didn't think were possible.

That wasn't even the worst thing. The worst thing was that my new name was Ahsoka Tano.

Finding out my name was Ahsoka was... a shock. It nearly physically hurt to realize who I was, who I could be.

But I digress.

Before I realized, I was turning a year old. Togruta children were denser than humans and grew at a slightly faster rate from birth to about three years old. Well, that's what I had gathered so far. I had, after all, raised two human children in my past life and needless to say, humans and Togrutas were extremely different.

My mother smiled down at me, dropping a kiss on the forehead where the crown of my forehead met my barely-budding montrals. _"Happy birthday, Ahsoka,"_ she said in the trilling language of hers. Ours? Identity crises were plentiful at this stage and there were likely more to come.

_"Mama,"_ I said slowly, carefully, like she had taught me months prior. It was both... easier and harder to speak Togruti. Luckily, children's brains are hardwired for language, my new one included. _"Where is... papa?"_

Simple sentences were easy. If I paid attention to context clues, tones, and otherwise, I could catch onto the meanings of words fairly quickly.

Mother stilled very suddenly, her black-and-white lekku twitching. I watched her carefully. I was glad I had read so much Star Wars fanfiction, back on Earth. The words had stuck.

_"Our tribe,"_ she began. _"Is... [matriarchal]. Women-only. But not strictly. If no daughters are born, a son succeeds his mother in her role but passes it to his eldest daughter. Daughters and sons do not know their fathers but know their mother's line."_

I cocked my head, peering at her face. Hesitantly, I felt with the Force, gently trying to feel her emotions.

Her... Force signature? felt like black peppercorns, spicy and crunchy, but also giving spice to life. Right now, she felt bittersweet, like she didn't expect me to ask.

Instead, I nodded. _"Okay."_ She picked me up, dropping a kiss to my forehead once more. One day, everyone said, the akul teeth would rest there.

I drifted off in her arms as she trilled a low lullaby, her voice soft and sweet in Togruti. My montrals buzzed pleasantly with the melody. My eyelids grew heavy.

As I fell asleep, I thought back to all the strife canonical Ahsoka - Skywalker's Padawan, walking away from the Jedi Order, watching as the Republic crumbled around her - had gone through, ice sliding into my stomach. Would I have to follow in her footsteps?


	2. Chapter 2

My mother's name was Keta Tano. Keta meant lovely in Togruti. Ahsoka, apparently, meant she who rises from ashes. Or, that was the loosest translation.

I don't know why I was so surprised to find out my mother had a name. Everyone had a name, even if they didn't know they had one yet. I suppose I just... had expected for Ahsoka to not have a mother, but I guess that was foolish of me?

My second year passed without much struggle, but my powers continued to grow and develop. I played with it more and more, trying to be careful. However, there was only so much control I could have before something went wrong.

I was just shy of turning three when it all went wrong. Well, not wrong per se. But sideways either way.

It was the height of the Shili summer, but the Togrutas were unfazed, having grown to this temperature long ago. I was lucky enough to have a body used to the heat, too. My old one would have never made it here.

I was in the fields, stalking bugs and the other children. The grass offered perfect protection from the shade and from the piercing eyes of the children. Though, all Togruta were predators and I could only hide so much before they would find me.

I gazed at Ovuzi, one of my agemates. He was playing in the dirt with his older sister, Sarna. I was getting ready to play-pounce when the jingle distracted me.

My head swiveled off to my left, farther away from the village. It hadn't been auditory, nor had it vibrated in my montrals (which, admittedly, were tiny and extremely weak). If it had been, Ovuzi and Sarna would have noticed it too.

The jingle rang again, this time seeming to pulse. My body moved on autopilot, stepping out of the grass. This caught Ovuzi's and Sarna's attention.

" _Ahsoka?_ " Sarna called. I felt her emotions clearly through the Force, confusion-worry-fear swirling inside her. Each and every person had natural, instinctive mental shielding, but most often than not it wasn't enough to block out what Force-sensitives could feel.

Keeping my eyes forward, I kept walking. Wind coasted on my skin, swirling the grass, which was easily thrice my current height.

Jingle. Jingle. Jingle.

I kept walking.

I walked past the watering hole, barely able to sense the other Togruta children following me. The jingling was insistent that I follow it.

I found myself in the small copse of scraggly trees, fairly far from the village itself. I heard the shuffling of Ovuzi's and Sarna's feet, felt their gazes burning holes into my back.

I blinked. There was something here, something elusive but also right in front of me. I tapped my chin with one chubby finger and took a few steps forward.

The net wrapped itself around me, hurtling me into the air. I shrieked an instinctual warning cry. Sarna echoed me and Ovuzi burst into tears.

" _Run,_ " I told them. " _Sarna! Run!_ " She jerked, picking up Ovuzi and sprinting away. My heart pounded in my ears and I swallowed, barely able to keep calm. Tears formed at the corners of my eyes and soon I was sobbing.

Damn this child body.

"[Well, look what we have here]."

The voice startled me. My body stiffened instinctively and I went incredibly still. I heard footsteps - two people, most likely - behind me. They were fairly heavy, too, so they were likely full grown. Humans, perhaps? Not Togruta. Togruta had lighter footfalls than that.

I swung around and came face to face with a human. He had dark hair and dark eyes, with a farmer's tan. I hissed at him, twisting my face into a snarl. I could only hope it was a little bit intimidating.

He merely laughed. Behind him was a different kind of alien - Rodian, if I remembered right - who laughed along with him.

"[A fighter]," the human said. Even though his words made no sense to me, I could tell he was amused at my efforts. "[You'll fetch a high price]." I felt his desires in the Force - money-greed-slave - and snarled.

He stabbed my arm with a syringe and I was out like a light.

* * *

 

I woke up in a cold, cold room. My arm was aching, my hands were bound, and I wasn't alone in the room.

There were three other Togruta and a Twi'lek. All were female, if I was seeing and smelling right. They seemed to carry an air of defeat around them.

There was a window, unbarred, but small. In poured the six moons' light.

I let out a shaky breath and tried not to cry.

One of the Togruta women walked over to me and let out a soft warble, making me look up.

" _Young one,_ " she murmured. " _What is your name?_ "

I looked at her warily, then hesitantly listened to the Force. _Trust her,_ it whispered. So, I did.

" _Ahsoka Tano,_ " I replied. " _Where am I?_ "

" _Far from home,_ " she said mournfully. " _I am Lora. Inee, Varana, and Solabee have been here for some time as well._ "

A pit opened in my stomach. " _What's going to happen?_ " I whispered, trying to stand. I nearly fell over, but Lora caught me in her arms. My head pounded.

" _We'll be shipped to the Outer Rim,_ " Lora said. " _And sold._ "

A cold pit opened up in my stomach. " _I... we can't just let them,_ " I replied. " _That would mean giving up._ "

Lora only gave me a pitying look. I glared back at her until she let me down and undid my bindings. I wasn't planning to stay long.

I had to tell the others.

* * *

 

I spent two days in captivity before I hatched an escape plan. Two days spent learning bits of Basic and learning what was going on.

I managed to sway Solabee, the Twi'lek, to my side. She had the fight in her, still.

The plan was for me to squeeze through the window and run away. I didn't tell anyone that I was Force-sensitive and how I knew it would lead me home.

And what a rush that was - to realize Shili was my home now.

Solabee looked at me with big, honest eyes. Her purple skin looked silver in the moonlight as she lifted me up to the window. " _Run free, little sister,_ " she whispered in Togruti.

" _And you,_ " I said solemnly, then squeezed through the gap. I kept low to the ground, creeping through the turu-grass like the predator I was. I eventually came to a fence, buzzing with electricity.

I closed my eyes and sensed with the Force. I found the source of the buzz - a box attached to the building - and tried to destroy it in the quickest way possible.

I didn't realize how strong I really was. Not until that moment, when the box exploded and nearly set the building on fire. I let out a little curse, then climbed as fast as possible over the fence. Behind me, I heard shouting.

Without looking back, I disappeared into the grass.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get used to the daily updates, by the way.
> 
> Thank you to all who have commented, kudos'd, bookmarked, subscribed, and read this story. It means more to me than you could possibly imagine.

I had to be quick, lest the akul catch my scent. I slipped through the turu-grass with as much grace as my three-year-old body allowed.

I kept my eyes forward but my senses as open as they were able. Togruta montrals didn't truly begin to sense until the Togruta in question hit puberty. However, from birth until that time, the montrals could sense a good five feet away from me.

Not to mention, I had the Force. Admittedly, I wasn't as controlled or as finesse as I would have liked, but it was more than I could ever ask for.

Finding the village was easy. Getting there? Not so much.

The sun was just cresting over the mountains when I nearly collapsed face first into the dirt outside of village boundaries. My legs pulsed with every step, my mouth was dry as I hadn't stopped for water, and my stomach growled incessantly.

I gritted my teeth and kept pushing myself. I walked straight to my mother's house and knocked on the door.

A few moments passed. I heard shuffling behind the door. Then, it opened. Keta's tear-striped face peered out, dark eyes watery.

" _Mama,_ " I whispered in Togruti, letting her envelop me in her arms. " _I'm so sorry. I didn't know-_ "

" _Hush, little one,_ " she murmured. " _It's okay. I'm glad you're safe now. Where did you go?_ "

I worried at my lip with my teeth as she pulled me inside. " _It was... slavers,_ " I told her, trying to remember the words that Solabee had painstakingly taught me. " _Three other Togruta and a Twi'lek were in the room with me._ "

Her eyes widened, then hardened. " _Could you point these slavers out?_ "

Hesitantly, I nodded.

* * *

 

" _A Jedi is coming,_ " Keta said softly, dressing me to make sure I was presentable. " _He is the one who will bring these slavers to justice._ "

She ran her hand over one of my stubby montrals, then picked me up to carry me outside. " _Remember, he's here to help, not to hurt. Some of our warriors will go with him._ "

I nodded mutely. As the only person who knew where the slavers were and being unable to describe it in my fairly limited knowledge of Togruti, I knew what I had to do.

The whole tribe knew I was Force-sensitive. I wasn't treated differently because of it, it just how I was, how I was born.

But no one knew what I did, no one knew that I knew of the wars to come, the catastrophic failure of the Jedi and the Republic.

All I could do was hope to make a change.

The Jedi cruiser landed. The tribe gathered in the village square. It was a fair distance away from where we all stood, my mother and I in the middle.

I watched Plo Koon come down from the ship, watched him begin towards us. The tribe was silent to the point you could hear the akul's cries, the krit's chirps, the rollan's howls.

The Jedi approached us and gave what appeared to be a smile. He said something, quickly, that I didn't understand. My mother replied in Basic and gestured to me.

Plo Koon kneeled in front of Ahsoka Tano for the first time in this life. I hesitantly offered a smile.

" _Little 'Soka,_ " he said in Togruti, his voice rumbling. " _Can you show me these slavers?_ "

" _I can try,_ " I replied softly, and extended my hand. I had no idea what I was trying to do, but I was going to try anyway. He took my hand in his.

I conjured the memories in my mind - the walk from the slavers to the village, but in reverse - and pushed them through the Force, trying to give them to him.

The memories hit a wall, rock solid. I could almost feel Plo chuckle as he... grabbed onto the memories, somehow, and pulled them inside.

My head throbbed with agony and I nearly fell over, but Plo and Keta caught me.

" _Apologies,_ " Keta told Plo. " _My daughter is not feeling well. Please, take our warriors and go,_ "

He replied, but I was too tired to care. I snuggled into my mother's chest, purring quietly.

* * *

 

I woke up later, feeling groggy and disorientated. I blinked up at my mother, who was humming a lullaby I didn't know. She looked up and smiled at me, taking my small hand in hers.

" _Thank you, my daughter,_ " she said lovingly. Joy and love rolled off of her in waves, nearly bringing tears to my eyes. " _You helped us._ "

" _I knew I had to,_ " I told her solemnly. " _It was... right._ "

Keta pressed the back of my hand against her mouth in a kiss. " _The... The Jedi wants to speak with you._ " She said. I watched her face - fear was there, but also wonder - and smiled.

" _Okay,_ " I whispered. " _Where is he?_ "

She told me.

* * *

 

I stood in front of Plo Koon, who had kneeled in front of me. I knew his question before he asked it and I knew my answer.

" _Will you join the Jedi Order?_ " He asked in Togruti.

I looked at his masked face and the pain and loss that laid in his future. I looked past his face and at his Force presence, which was smooth and controlled like a river, and knew what I had to do.

"Yes."

I said it in Basic, one of the only words I was certain of. I took his extended hand in mine. The Togrutas around us murmured, then began to cheer and chant my name and Plo's name.

Plo put me on his shoulders and I couldn't help the childish laughter that escaped me. I waved to Ovuzi and Sarna and all of my other agemates. I smiled at my mother, whose eyes were unreadable.

I had left one home behind, but I promised myself to never forget the tribe that gave me life again. Keta would always be a name imprinted on my mind.

I turned my eyes forward, to the future, and I knew what I had to do, what I had been placed here to do.

I was going to change everything and no one was going to stop me.

No one.


	4. Chapter 4

Space was cold. It was so much colder than I thought it would be.

There was minimal space on Plo's ship, just enough room for both of us to squeeze into the cockpit together.

Plo introduced me to his astromech, R7-D4, and began to teach me words in Basic as we launched into hyperspace. I soaked in the language like a sponge, eager to learn more.

"Patience, Little 'Soka," he told me. "You will learn it all eventually." His voice almost had an amused tone and I had to withhold a grin. He also told me what would happen to me once I got there - I would visit the healers, then be processed and given to a youngling clan.

The jump lasted a mere few hours - eight, according to Plo and the digital chrono. Coruscant came into view and I felt my jaw drop.

Coruscant was truly a sight to behold. Skyscrapers kissed the thin line between air and space, hundreds of dozens of ships and satellites crowded the orbit. From where we were, I could see half of the planet in day and the other half in night. It seemed loud, so incredibly loud, to my senses. There was something darker, underlying, waiting to show itself.

I shivered and blamed it on the cold.

I heard Plo tell R7 something and we began to descend to the surface. We hit the atmosphere with little resistance, the view being obscured by the friction between the ship and the air molecules.

I watched with bright eyes as Plo called the Jedi Temple, an accented voice coming over the comm. I didn't understand most of what they were talking about, but I got the general gist of the conversation. We had been cleared for landing.

The Delta-7 landed, jarring my bones and rattling my tiny montrals. I became giddy with excitement, letting out giggles as Plo climbed out of the ship. I gave him a huge grin as he helped me out of the ship.

The Temple was larger than I ever thought it was. Perhaps that was correlated to my current height, but perhaps it wasn't.

Plo took me inside, then down a few hallways and brought me to what I knew was the Halls of Healing.

To be fair, we weren't in the Halls proper, we went into a side room where I would be vaccinated and processed. I came out of my euphoric haze as the healer kneeled in front of me. I nearly burst into tears - I had just walked away from a peaceful life for this - but held myself together.

"Ahsoka, right?" The healer said, her face kind. "We're just going to do some vaccinations, then register you and send you to meet your creche master."

I nodded hesitantly, swallowing. At least, in this galaxy, the vaccines were four times as quick and nearly painless - just a prick instead of the pinch.

She vaccinated me, Plo in the room to give me comfort and reassurance if needed. Even the Jedi knew the power of a familiar face on children.

The healer put a small band-aid over the puncture wound, smiling down at me. "There, all better. Now, I believe Master Koon will take you to the creche." I nodded to her, then glanced over at Plo, who stood next to the door.

I walked over, grabbing the hand he offered to me. He led me out into the hallway, and then we went up a turbolift. We stepped out and I blinked.

This floor was obviously for children. Even though it was meticulously clean, the walls were colored in soft pastels and kind decorations - posters, lights, paintings, and so on. I had underestimated at how good the Jedi were at making sure children felt at home here.

Plo led me to a closed door, pushing it open. I blinked at the gathered younglings and creche master.

From what I could see, there mostly humans or near-humans. Two Twi'leks, looking like brother and sister, a male Zabrak, a female Umbaran, and exactly three humans or human-looking children, two male and one female. Off to the side was a female Mirialan that was strangely familiar.

The creche master was a female Kiffar, if the facial tattoo was any sign. She smiled warmly at me. Plo let go of my hand and I felt anxious all of a sudden, wanting to hide somewhere now that so many eyes were on me.

"Hello, Ahsoka," the Kiffar said gently, beckoning me to come closer. "Welcome to the Clawmouse Clan. I am Master Aquina Kur." I hesitantly approached, glancing back at Plo. He gave me an encouraging nod.

"Hello," I said. Eight pairs of eyes stared back at me. I shuffled my feet, half-worried they could sense I wasn't right.

"Please introduce yourself, younglings. We'll start with Ahsoka and go around the circle." Master Kur stated, smiling at all of us.

"I'm Ahsoka Tano," I said haltingly. "I come from Shili." While I understood Basic fairly easily, it was hard to speak it. It was extremely dissimilar to Togruti and only partially similar to English, which I never spoke unless I was alone.

"I'm Raka Umi," the girl Twi'lek chirped, smiling widely at me. Her skin was a pale green and her eyes were a warm shade of amber.

"I am Roko Umi," the boy Twi'lek said. He was much more somber than anyone else in the clan, except perhaps me. He had skin a few shades darker than Raka's, but they had the same eyes.

"Fyn Ral," the Zabrak offered, grinning. He wrung his hands, almost like he was nervous. His skin was a light brown and his eyes were green. I turned my gaze to the three humans and the Umbaran.

"I'm Ophelia Cthonic," the Umbaran offered. Her skin was pale and her eyes were even paler, nearly glowing. She gave me a hand to shake, which I hesitantly did.

The three humans introduced themselves as Desmond Kollin, Paxo Sim, and Nia Starfield respectively.

"My name is Barriss Offee," the Mirialan said calmly, her hands folded in her lap.

I stared at her in shock. Then, my eyes rolled up into the back of my head and I fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

My head throbbed. My mouth felt like it was full of cotton. Blearily, I opened my eyes.

"There you are," a warm, vaguely familiar voice said. "You gave the master and other younglings quite a big fright."

"Sorry," I said reflexively. "Didn't mean to."

My vision became clearer as I blinked several times. The healer, the one who had processed me, chuckled. "It's alright, young one. Soon, you'll be able to go back to the creche. We just want to make sure there was no permanent damage."

Hesitantly, I nodded, and awkwardly propped myself up in the hospital bed. The room didn't smell clinical, exactly, but it did smell clean and fresh. There was something that buzzed in my montrals, but I couldn't put a finger on what it was.

"Did you see anything while you were asleep?" The healer asked softly. I shook my head. "Your creche-mate, Barriss, was so concerned for you. You did faint just after she introduced herself, after all."

I swallowed through the metaphorical cotton in my mouth and throat. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," she said simply. "No one did anything wrong. Barriss would like to speak with you. Do you think you could handle it?"

I nodded again. The healer stood up, leaving a glass of water on the bedside table. She headed to the door and opened it, revealing the Mirialan child and Master Kur.

"I'm so sorry!" Barriss said, all but hurtling into the room. She sat in the chair beside me, holding my hand. Her blue eyes were wide and honest and I swallowed back the memories of a traitor, of a murderer.

The child in front of me had not been tainted with war. She was innocent and carefree. If I had any power here, I would make sure she stayed that way.

"It's okay," I told her, patting her hand with my free one. I gave her a weel smile. "I'm fine. I just felt funny and then I woke up here." Not fully a lie, to be honest.

She nodded firmly. I let her hand go. Barriss stood up and returned to Master Kur's side. "Feel better soon," she said sternly, almost as if I was going to anything but that.

I gave her a wry grin and waved as she left. When I was alone in the room, I slumped over and sighed tiredly. This was going to be a very long several years.

* * *

 

I returned to the creche after about an hour in the Halls. When I entered the room, I was nearly swarmed by children.

Raka babbled in my ear, half in Basic and half in Ryl. Fyn and Paxo wrapped their arms around me in a sandwiching hug. Roko was on my other side, patting my shoulder. Ophelia and Barriss were off to the side. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my legs and assumed that they were Desmond's. Nia snuck up behind me - thought I felt her move in my montrals before I saw her - and knocked us all to the ground.

I wriggled out of the dogpile, looking up at Master Kur, who was hiding a smile behind her hand. I gave her a wry grin and stepped towards Ophelia and Barriss.

Of this group, I only knew one of them. That didn't particularly bode well for any of us.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, steeling my nerves. I had to make it through these years, no matter what.

If I changed canon, so be it.

* * *

 

The first few days passed by quickly. I adjusted to the view of Coruscant and to the bodies of my clanmates. Our schedule was practically non-existent - at least, from my point of view.

Our mornings were dedicated to breakfast and meditation exercises. Our afternoons were full of playtime - with the Force, of course - alongside lunch and naps.

Our evenings were perhaps the most exciting part. While we didn't train with actual training sabers or any such, we got to run through katas with wooden practice sabers. We got to have mock fights while Master Kur wasn't looking.

For a while, I could forget the imminent future. However, that was soon broken.

I woke up in a cold sweat, shivering under my blankets. I looked around, blinking as my eyesight adjusted quickly to the dim light.

I crept out of my bed, glancing back at Nia and Barriss, who I shared my room with. I opened the door, stretching to press the button. Luckily, it wasn't locked and I could ease out into our wing.

Just across from us, I could sense Fyn, Desmond, Roko, and Paxo in the opposite room. To my left, I knew that Ophelia, Nia, and Raka were fast asleep. To the far, far right, Master Kur was sleeping or perhaps meditating.

I looked at the chrono hanging on the wall. It was around two in the morning, which... was slightly disturbing. I rarely woke up that early, even from a nightmare.

I snuck down the hallway into the main creche area, looking around. Toys had been neatly put away, tables and chairs cleaned up, and meditation mats placed on their respective shelves.

I shivered, even though the rooms were kept at the right level at all times. I crept through the room and glanced around before opening the door to the hallway. I paced in the long hallway, certain that I wasn't going to wake anyone up.

The turbolift, to my knowledge, required a special keycard that only older Initiates, Padawans, and older Jedi had. I frowned and continued to pace, thinking about everything that was going to come.

I wasn't going to be able to prevent the war or Qui-Gon's death. I doubted I'd be able to prevent many things, but there were things I could alter and perhaps even prevent.

If I could push Barriss to become a Healer instead of a fighter, then the Temple bombing wouldn't happen. If I could reveal the chips in the clones early, Sidious could be thwarted entirely. So many people wouldn't have to die because of his stupidity.

I took a deep breath and began to plan it out in my mind, making sure to be aware of my surroundings as I did so. I slipped into meditation fairly easily, smoothing out my thoughts and calming my agitation. Then, I started on constructing my plan and ideas, swirling in a chaotic hurricane in my mind.

I opened my eyes, unsure of how time had passed. I glanced at the chrono, grimacing to see it was nearly four in the morning. I skittered back into my room, slipping between the covers and closing my eyes.

Luckily, I fell asleep easily.


	6. Chapter 6

The days passed, blurring into weeks. Before I knew it, a month had passed. I saw many Jedi, some of which would become vital to the war ahead.

Among them were Yan Dooku, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Yoda.

The Clawmouse Clan had yet to meet Yoda, but we heard a lot about him and saw him fairly often, meditating or wandering the Temple.

If I remembered correctly, he was nearly nine hundred years old. Yet, he had still been blinded by Sidious's machinations. I couldn't blame him, not fully, for that. All the Jedi thought Palpatine was their friend and ally.

"Younglings," Master Aquina called, bringing our attention to her. "We're going to meet Master Yoda today. Please follow me."

We lined up in an orderly manner, me somewhere in the middle. She led us into the hallway, up a lift, through another hallway, and into a circular room.

Yoda was sat facing towards us on a meditation mat. His eyes were closed and I could both feel and sense the Force swirling around him. The entire room was swathed in the Force, like a whirlpool, but I didn't feel scared. The energy was comforting, like walking into a room and smelling your mother's cooking.

The swirling slowed, retracted, and then stopped, leaving only an imprint. I blinked at the sudden loss, inhaling deeply.

Yoda opened his eyes, looking at all of us in turn. His eyes landed on me last. I suddenly felt incredibly small, like a tiny speck of dust floating in a sunray. I shuddered reflexively, gluing my eyes to the floor like I was a teenager all over again.

"Greetings, Master Kur," Yoda said, picking up his gimer stick and standing up. "The Clawmouse Clan, this is?"

"Yes, Grandmaster," Aquina said, bowing lowly. "They've all grown exceptionally quickly, in both their abilities and their minds."

I raised a brow. Truthfully, I had very little space to grow mentally, having lived over eighty years before. I had survived over twelve years of school, moving to another country, getting married, pregnancy, and more. On Earth, there had been little of which I had yet to experience.

"Glad, I am," Yoda replied, coming closer to inspect each of us. "Have such a great clan, we do. Runs in them, much potential does."

He looked at Barriss first, then onto the Twi'lek twins, Fyn, Ophelia, Nia, Paxo, Desmond. Then, he looked at me in the eyes, staring into them deeply.

I was around the same height as him, so we stood at eye level to each other. My pulse quickened, wondering if he could tell I wasn't quite a youngling.

"An old soul, you have," he told me solemnly, folding both of his hands over the pommel of his stick. "Seen much, you have."

Slowly, I nodded. I wrung my hands anxiously, looking at my peers. They were all looking over curiously. I swallowed.

"Yes, Master Yoda," I said. I bowed shallowly. "Is... there something you want from me?"

"Master Kur," he began. "Lead your clan home, you will. Much to discuss with young Ahsoka, I do." Master Aquina bowed and ushered my peers out the door. Barriss looked back at me with big, concerned blue eyes.

The door shut almost ominously and then Yoda and I was alone in the room.

"More like you, there are," he told me, not unkindly. I withheld my gasp of shock. "Reincarnated from all over the galaxy, they are. Force-sensitive, all are. Do not remember, most do, but souls do not. But different, you are?"

Again, I nodded. "Yes. I... I remember who I was, Before. I remember how I died," I swallowed. "I remember what planet I came from, what my name was, who I loved, who I birthed and raised. I remember my story. And..." I hesitated, trailing off, wondering if I should tell him.

"If I say this, you must swear to silence. It is the only way that the galaxy itself doesn't fall under turmoil."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. I could almost see the cogs turning in his mind as he debated his choices. Then, his eyes opened.

Yellow stared solemnly at me. "This, I shall do."

Then, I told him as much as I could, as much as I could remember. I detailed Sifo Dyas's expedition to Kamino, the creation of the clone army and the chips in their heads, then told him about Qui-Gon's death, Anakin Skywalker, Darth Maul and the Sith. I told him about the wars, Ahsoka's apprenticeship, of Krell and Barriss, of Ventress and Dooku. I told him of the Jedi Order's fall and the decades afterward - I told him of Caleb Dume, Ezra Bridger, Luke Skywalker. I told him of Vader's Fall, then his Return. I told him of the Emperor and Empire.

Finally, I softly spoke of what I thought of the failings of the Jedi Order, with Barriss and Anakin and the whole Republic.

For a long, long time, he was silent. I fidgeted quietly, trying not to disturb him. I could sense his inner turmoil, even though he was shielded greatly.

"Grave mistakes made, I had," he said gently, lifting his head to look at me. "Wise, you are. Say much, you do." Yoda paused briefly. "Take this into consideration, I will. What we should do, say now."

I hesitated. "Start slow," I told him. "Know that there's a difference between selfless and selfish love. Encourage the selfless. Keep in mind that all people are different and diverse and not all younglings will be able to conform to the Jedi standard. Encourage talking about emotions and feelings instead of shaming them, including children and teenagers whose emotions are wilder than any other age group's. Don't shun attachments - attachments make us sane." I took a deep breath, pausing. Yoda continued to look at me, listening intently.

"There's a saying, where I came from," I said. "If you love them, let them go. This doesn't mean ignoring an attachment. This means giving the other freedom, to do what they want and if they choose to stop the attachment altogether, they have that ability."

Yoda nodded slowly, face impassive. "Know the identity of the Sith master, you do?"

"Yes. His name is Sheev Palpatine. He's going to become the Nubian senator if he hasn't already. He will turn Master Dooku to the Dark Side, as well as multiple others to various degrees. Talk to your padawan. Listen to him."

"This, I shall do," he promised. "Bring your Clan, you should. Much to talk about, we do."

I bowed deeply, nearly touching the floor. "Thank you for listening to me, Master Yoda," I said gratefully, smiling.

With that, I turned around and left. A huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

I found the Clawmouse Clan loitering in a break room not far away. Master Aquina herded them and followed me back into the room. Thus, we began.

Yoda told us about the Jedi Code, how there was an old and a new, and how events could change it. He looked at me during this, a twinkle in his eye. I avoided rolling my eyes.

After lunch, more Force exercises, some playtime, and then dinner, we went to bed. I smoothed out the pajama pants, wondering at the soft texture. I crawled into the bed, pulling the blankets over me. The lights slowly dimmed as the sun began to set, then turned off.

I heard the soft breathing of my roommates and closed my eyes. I exhaled, feeling a tightness leave my body.

With that, one more day had been lived.


	7. Chapter 7

Before long, I had spent six months at the Jedi Temple. This, unfortunately, also brought along bad things.

I woke up in the middle of the night, thrashing and a scream on my lips. Sweat covered every surface of my body. I was quivering, hiding under the blanket. I could feel and Feel the other girls in the room moving around, buzzing with confusion.

A stronger presence entered the room, murmuring words I couldn't comprehend. Right now, there was only fear-blood-death. Terror crawled up my throat in the form of bile. I threw the blanket away to throw up all over a familiar robe.

I blinked wetly up at Master Aquina as she wiped saliva and vomit off my face. Her shoulders were tense, her eyes were tight.

"What happened?" I rasped, grimacing at the sound of my voice. "Did... I do something bad?"

At that moment, I felt my biological age. I felt like I was four years old, and oh so incredibly tiny.

"You didn't do anything," she said softly, kneeling beside my bed. "You just had a nightmare and you were... projecting. Quite loudly."

I flinched. That... was bad. Worse than I had imagined. "Sorry," I whispered.

"It's okay," she consoled. She gently put her hands on my shoulders, her grasp feather-light. "We just need you to calm down, then you can go to sleep again."

My heart rate had slowed but I was still anxious. I nodded jerkily and let her pull me out of the bed and into the hallway. The others, shooting curious if tired glances my way, shuffled back into their rooms to sleep once more. I swallowed. How many people had I woken up?

She wrapped her arm around my shoulder, pulling me close to her. I was nestled neatly between her arm and her side, surrounded by warmth and calm. I closed my eyes and breathed steadily.

I felt myself slowly begin to drift off, curled up in the woman's arms. Within minutes, I fell asleep.

* * *

After that, the idyllic peace of the Temple was broken.

Obi-Wan Kenobi came home without a master and with a young boy who was proclaimed as the chosen one and then hustled under Obi-Wan's wing. This, I knew, was a breaking point. The fulcrum in which all things teetered.

I had two different choices: lay low and let canon go along as much as possible or change what I wanted to.

I had already made my decision.

One day, during lunch, I spotted one new padawan, short braid swaying as he carefully picked which foods he would eat. I meandered overly next to him, noting that he had chosen to sit alone.

Silently, I sat down and began to eat. His blue eyes were bright and wary, a reminder of his past. For a moment, I felt immensely sad. He didn't deserve what had happened to him, or what was coming.

"I'm Ahsoka," I said eventually. "You're new."

"So I am," he replied, oddly formal. "I'm Anakin," For a moment, I saw the shy, lost boy that he really was. I, being me, softened instantly.

"Wanna be friends?" I asked, exaggerating a lisp - which, was already there, just being forced out - and offering a hand to him.

His smile was reluctant but bright. He accepted my hand.

My vision was suddenly assaulted with bright colors-flames-pain- _"AHSOKA!"_

Feeling something warm and sticky dribbling down my nose, I smiled faintly at Anakin and promptly fainted.


	8. Chapter 8

I blinked up at the white ceiling.

Dark, white. Dark, white.

Ah, yes, my eyes still worked. A confounding statement that was further backed up by a moth fluttering around the ceiling light.

Sensation slowly returned to me. Someone's hand was grasping mine. My head slowly turned to find a half-familiar, worried face.

"Ahsoka," Anakin said. "I'm so sorry." He launched into some kind of childish speech, half-babbling which I barely understood.

"It's okay," I said. Or rather, tried to say, considering my voice sounded like I had been chewing on some sand for the last week. I grimaced.

"You were asleep for so long and no one could wake you up!" He spewed out some more childish babbling, making me blink.

"Padawan Skywalker," chided a soft, unfamiliar voice. "Please stop worrying the patient." Anakin jumped slightly, letting go of my hand. Now, I could see the IV lined into the back of my left hand. "Go on to class, now."

Anakin gave me a long, wide-eyed look. I smiled at him and gave him a shallow nod. He scurried out of the room, a healer coming into the room.

"Good morning, Initiate Tano," he said, taking my vitals. "You gave us quite a scare again. This time, you were out for a week."

I crushed the reflex to wince.

"It's okay," he said consolingly. "We merely need to find the source of these episodes and ease them out of your system." I gulped. Did that mean therapy?

"That means that you'll visit with a mind healer once a month. Don't worry, we know of your particular situation." He said, adding on the second part at my expression. "At least, the ones who are directly in charge of you do. My name is Ran Yoshido, and while you are still living at the Temple, I will be the healer in charge of your physical health. Vinna Coulo is a Zabrak mind healer and will be your mind healer. Master Aquina Kur already knows of your... specialness."

I gave a shallow nod, swallowing past the sudden knot in my throat. What if Palpatine found out? What would I do then? I was still only four years old at the most.

I inhaled shakily and stopped myself from crying by a narrow margin. "Okay," I said. "When... when do I start?"

"Next week," he said, eyes soft. He was pitying me. I couldn't help but hate that - I was technically nearly ninety years old at this point. I didn't need help anymore.

Except, I did. I needed help and I hated it. But I wasn't going to just... ignore it, or deny it. I needed help and I was going to get it.

I quietly sighed and bowed my head, letting the healer check my vitals. I turned my life over and over in my head, searching for something I had missed. What had gone wrong? What had I done that I needed to fix?

When the answer didn't come to me, I swallowed the curse that wanted to break through.

* * *

 

Eventually, I was released and sent back to my regular schedule. I didn't see Anakin much after that - not out of fear or apprehension, but simply because our schedules never coincided. He was a padawan, I was a young initiate.

I wouldn't have any level of influence for a long time. I had to deal with those consequences all on my own.

So, I settled in for the long haul and knew that the best thing to do at the moment was waiting. If I had to wait for a long time... so be it. I had no need to rush. Not right now.

* * *

 

A year passed, then another. I turned six, seven, eight in the blink of an eye. Our creche went to Ilum for our kyber crystals. We learned more and went into more complex classes.

Master Yan Dooku stayed in the Jedi Order, but only by a slim margin. Even then, he was different from all the other Jedi.

Palpatine still rose to power, but even I could tell that something was different. For better or worse, I couldn't yet tell.

All I could do was wait. So, I waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, this chapter IS a little bit weak, but don't worry, I should be able to get it more exciting soon!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jan 27, 2019: https://jay-jabbering.tumblr.com/ - this is my new writing blog. Tune in for hints, tidbits, and previews. Feel free to ask questions!

The blindfold covering my eyes made me anxious.

Yet, learning to fight blind was an important part of my training. I licked my chapped lips. My lightsaber hummed in my hands.

"Begin," Master Aquina called. The training droid turned on. With my montrals and with my Force-sense, I felt the laser building up before it even shot. I deflected it, hearing it bang against the metal wall behind the droid.

Again and again, the lasers fired at me. I deflected all of them, my breath heavy. Then, one clipped my arm, singing my robe's sleeve slightly. I stumbled and fell to the ground, grunting when my hands scraped across the floor.

Master Aquina clicked off the droid and I pulled off the helmet, grimacing. "Good job, Ahsoka," she praised, helping me stand up. I brushed off myself, bowing shallowly. "I believe you should practice more, though. One missed shot could risk someone's life."

I nodded. "I'll practice more, Master," I said, straightening my robe. The sleeve was alright, just slightly darkened in that spot. It wouldn't be enough to burn my skin - or anyone's skin for that matter - but it would be enough to give a warning if we were hit.

I stood back and watched as the rest of my peers ran through the exercise. Ophelia, Fyn, Raka, and Paxo had already been chosen by older Jedi to become Padawans. The rest of us - Roko, Desmond, Nia, Barriss, and myself - were part of the senior Clawmouse clan.

Well, we weren't the Clawmouse clan anymore, technically, but we still considered ourselves to be. Instead, we were Initiate Group 37, otherwise known as the Clawmouse Initiates.

I watched as Barriss, the last one of us, getting quickly beat by the droid. She blocked poorly, or timed it wrong. I helped her up and brushed her off. Her shoulders were tense as she turned away from me.

The rest of us exchanged a Look and I followed after her. I put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around.

"Barriss," I began softly. "What's wrong?"

Then, she burst into tears. I awkwardly pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back and making hushing sounds. She began to babble and I pulled us into a quiet corner of the hallway.

Finally, she spoke in a way I could understand. "You're so good at it, Ahsoka! I can't fight at all, not even the stupid droid! I don't know what to do." Her breath came in gasps while I frowned.

The original Barriss got tired of fighting. My stomach yawned open into a pit.

"You don't have to fight to be a Jedi," I said. "Well, you need the skill but you don't have to become a Knight, you know." She shuddered in my arms, wiping her face on her sleeve.

"What could I do, then?" She mumbled, clinging to me. I sighed and patted her back.

"You could become a healer's padawan," I said. "You could help people that way. Did you know that they go on missions to help people that are less fortunate?"

Her blue eyes widened. "Really?" She asked, peeling herself away from my robes. I nodded.

"Yeah. Most of the time, it's to heal people or give people resources that they wouldn't have before. Last week, they went to Ryloth to track down slavers and return the victims to their families."

I saw a glimmer of light in her eyes, a smile playing across her lips. "Thank you, Ahsoka. I... I think that would be a good place for me. Healer Barriss!"

I grinned and giggled into my hand, feeling her happiness in the Force like a beacon. "Healer Offee and Knight Tano," I said jokingly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Let's go back to the others. They're worried, you know!"

She nodded, letting me drag her to the cafeteria where the other three were waiting for us. Roko, Desmond, and Nia looked up as we approached. Roko stood up and smiled, waving energetically as always.

Desmond let out a small, quiet cheer at the sight of us. Nia waved sedately, pouring over the datapad she had in front of her.

We sat down at our table, striking up a conversation. The room filled up slowly but surely, chatter following after. Before long, everyone from the youngest of initiates to older Padawans and their masters filled the cafeteria. The serving droids began to dish out meals.

I quietly observed the Lothwolf clan, one of the newer initiate clans. I spotted a young human boy that was awfully familiar.

My heart stuttered and leaped into my throat when he turned around, chatting to a Twi'lek friend. He was maybe seven years old, a small growth for his Padawan braid growing out.

I knew Caleb Dume when I saw him, even at seven years old and with a rounded, pudgy face. Kanan Jarrus's face overlaid his in my mind's eye and I looked away, forcefully swallowing.

There was still more time. I had seven more years before Order 66. At least three of those would be spent in the Clone Wars. I had seven years to plan and change the galaxy before everything went wrong. Maybe, just maybe, I could stop Sidious and his machinations...

I quickly drank my juice, mulling over the future. If everything went according to Sidious's plans, the War would start in roughly three years. I didn't even know if I would still be assigned to Anakin, or another master.

I already was a promising initiate, looking into Jar Kai and advanced Force techniques. It would be a wonder if I wasn't going to be snapped up at the slightest hint of anything other than that.

I shivered, glancing around the table again. I sighed. Many of these children wouldn't even survive the Wars. I suppose I had to change that... somehow.

* * *

 

Master Pong Krell ushered us off the transport into the icy winds of Ilum. I squashed my inner hate at his face, swallowing back bile when he spoke to us. Of all the Jedi, I think I hated him the absolute most.

Sure, he wasn't evil right now, but I remembered Umbarra. I remembered the horrors that Pong Krell would bring.

I grit my teeth and grasped for Barriss's hand, which she took. Roko, Desmond, and Nia followed after us as we led them. Krell took us to a snowy, icy chamber.

"You will be locked inside the tunnels until dawn," he proclaimed, gesturing at the gate. "If you come out intact, with a Kyber crystal, you may consider yourselves Jedi." He paused, crossing his arms. "Any questions?"

At our silence, he opened the gate and let us inside. We looked at each other, half-fearful, half-excited.

We walked together as a unit, at first. I felt the Force waver, and then Roko was gone. Nia let out a sharp gasp, clutching at my coat. I held her close, Barriss inhaling. The rest of them were children, but I wasn't. I swallowed thickly.

Desmond let out a wordless shout. "There he is!" He yelled, then shot forward. I gave a warning cry as the Force quivered again, ringing in my montrals, but he vanished into the dark tunnel ahead. Barriss stepped closer to me, shivering.

"We have to find them," Nia pleaded, her eyes wide as she looked up at me. I gulped. "Ahsoka, what if they die." She struggled out of my grip, no matter how hard I tried to hold on.

Barriss and I were left alone in the dark. I locked arms with her, unable to speak. Suddenly, her breathing evened out and calmed and she went slack beside me.

"I see..." she murmured. "Something. I'm sorry, I need to see what... what it is."

She pulled away from me. I cursed in Togruti and tried to chase after her, but the tunnel grew and grew between us. She vanished into the dark, too. I was alone again.

The ice under my feet cracked and I cursed in English, scrambling back. It was too late.

I fell thirty feet into a snowbank. I choked and flailed wildly, sending the substance flying. I inhaled deeply after I broke the surface, taking a few steps forward.

I was in a circular room made of ice, with a few pillars crowding up the middle. There were stairs that led down in a spiral. Something tinkled in my Force-sense, pulling me forward, down the stairs.

Almost robotically, I followed the pull. I went down the stairs in a spiral, and darkness enshrouded me. It was impenetrable but I knew where each step was.

Eventually, all sound of creaking ice and the wind outside stopped. The stairs seemed to have no end.

Whispers crowded in my mind, trying to pull me off the stairs and into the dark. Yet, I gave them none of the attention they were seeking, steadily going down the stairs.

A soft song, almost familiar but also not, began in the middle of the ruckus. Familiar voices shouted at me from out of the dark, demanding things from me - my life, my dignity, my love, my attention - but I refused to give them any mind, as difficult as it was.

A hand grabbed me. "How could you?" Barriss's voice snarled, older and battle-hardened. "How could you leave me?" I tore my arm from her grip and hurried down the stairs. The song grew louder.

"I don't understand why anyone would want you as their padawan," Master Aquina's voice rang out, riddled with disgust. "You're lazy, unethical, and above all, a poor Jedi. You're lucky Master Yoda is letting you stay here,"

I swallowed thickly but continued onward. Voices of my classmates and my peers heckled me all the way down. I eventually got to the bottom, in the exact same room I left.

A kyber crystal was suspended in the air, singing to me, calling out to me. I crossed the room, my heart and head buzzing.

A shadow materialized before me. My stomach dropped to my feet when I realized who it was.

"You couldn't save me," Anakin said, his head bowed. "You can't save me, Ahsoka." He raised his head and his eyes were burning yellow-orange, instead of the familiar blue. I swallowed as the shadow shifted and changed.

"You're weak," Darth Vader hissed out, approaching me. I looked up at him defiantly. "Weak, like all the other Jedi."

I grinned at him, teeth sharp and angry. "I am no Jedi," I said. "And I will save Anakin Skywalker, even if it costs me my life." I pushed past Vader and I felt the shadow crumble into dust.

I snatched the kyber out of the air and its song quieted, becoming a low, humming melody in the back of my mind. I smiled and held it close to my chest. Now, to get out of here.

* * *

 

As it turned out, I was the last one out of the caves. The rest of the Clawmouse Clan was waiting for me outside, huddling against Krell. I resisted the urge to snarl at the man and smiled at Barriss.

"Let's go already!" Roko cheered, waving his crystal around. Krell ushered us back on the ship and awoke the droid.

Huyang was ancient, relative to nearly every Jedi in the Order. He clucked over us and our kyber, but I doubted he'd actually admit to such a thing. He helped us bring out parts of the lightsabers - pommels, ignitors, bodies, switches, so much more - and let us pick and choose.

I eyed the parts with caution, picking at random. I let my intuition guide me, and pulled the parts to a small corner. I placed the kyber next to the parts, sighing.

I crossed my arms and frowned at them. An idea formed in my mind, unbidden. I closed my eyes and began to lift and twist the parts in the air, letting the Force guide me.

Reality slipped away from me and I gladly let it. There was only me, my lightsaber, and the Force.

Parts connected, clicking together, gently sliding into place. The kyber crystal, its song soothing and familiar, joined the fray. It slipped between two parts, and I closed the lightsaber.

I opened my eyes and smiled, pulling the 'saber towards me. It was all dark metal and worn leather, the kyber calling faintly to me from within. I pressed the switch, a green blade sprung forth, making me shiver.

I looked up. My clanmates were surrounding me, peering at my lightsaber. Nia sighed happily when I turned it on, when Roko let out an exclamation of shock. Desmond was smiling at me, while Barriss was looking at the 'saber with an open expression of awe and wonder on her face.

I smiled at all of them. "Now, go make yours! I want to see what yours look like," I said teasingly, sending them into a scramble.

I closed my eyes and sighed at the sound of their laughter.

We had less than three years until the Clone Wars began. I could only hope that I changed the Order enough that it would help everyone involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah, you thought I was dead! I'm not. Life has been a bitch and a half though.
> 
>  
> 
> [Ahsoka's Lightsaber](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipMXl7EOSwqoYVpTiUeWuxasoDw6xCuIGaPtetVM9ilTjhRPOUigrHp-3wWAP1PIwA/photo/AF1QipOGLR2Iyl1ScahzrWsOn_2wOkZ-iDzDP1RyRKAz?key=UC11ZG5qa1RWOE9zUzRLMnFIWFNtWkt0NGkwajJR)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little short, but let me live please!
> 
> New writing blog!

After that, months passed. Months turned into years. My other clanmates were accepted by masters. Even Barriss, the healer of us, was accepted into the Halls of Healing.

I was a senior initiate now, technically Master Aquina's aide with helping the younger, newer initiates of the Clawmouse Clan. I was nearly thirteen and was already waiting anxiously for a master to take me on.

I suppose I could have just left the Order, but I knew I could do more help here. I wasn't Ahsoka Tano of canon, but I was still Ahsoka Tano - she, we, I could do anything I put my mind to.

I sighed and tapped my pen against the desk, looking out the window, which overviewed Coruscant. Speeders raced by and the sun was slowly setting behind the Senate Dome. I sighed again and put my pen down, looking at my datapad.

An explosion rocked my senses. It startled me so badly that I swiveled out of my chair onto the ground. I rubbed my forehead, groaning. I stood up, peering out the window. Smoke billowed up from somewhere else in the city. A chill rolled down my spine.

I swallowed thickly. Soon. Everything was going to fall in to place soon.

* * *

 

Less than a month later, I and Barriss watched the holonews as Chancellor Palpatine announced the start of the war, his voice sickly sweet and cloying in my ears behind his simpering attitude. I shuddered, wrapping my arms around myself. Barriss placed her hand over her mouth, eyes wide at the implications of this.

I looked over at her. "Barriss," I said, getting her attention. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Her green face was serious as she nodded, leaning in. "Me too. I... I hope nothing bad happens."

I tried to give her a smile, but it came out as a grimace instead. "I hope."

* * *

 

Two weeks later, I was called in to have a short meeting with Yoda. Admittedly, I couldn't help but fidget and twist my fingers around. Even though I knew him, he was still an authority figure here, admired by most.

"Master Yoda?" I asked nervously, peering into the room as the door slid open for me. "You asked for me?"

A short green figure walked out of the bedroom, looking me over. "Call for you, I did, Initiate Tano," he said, gesturing for me to come in. I did, looking around.

Yoda's rooms were... not like I was expecting. Sure, it was the same drab beige most of the rooms were, but it was also earthy and green. Plants crowded the window and corners of the room. A kettle was on the stove, humming with heat.

"Tea?" He offered, which I smiled at. "Sit." I did. I felt a pit yawn open in my stomach when we lapsed into silence.

"Many questions, have you," Yoda said, pouring out two cups of tea. "Answers, I may have."

I blinked slowly at him, simply clasping my cup. "Yes, Master," I said awkwardly. "I... was wondering if someone had accepted me as their padawan. I mean, if..." I trailed off, unsure of what to say.

He nodded, savoring his own tea. "Drink, Initiate Tano."

I sighed and looked into the cup, staring down at my reflection in the light brown liquid. I took a sip, then another. Eventually, I drank the entire cup.

"Assigned a master, you have been," Yoda said suddenly. I twitched, inhaling. Who was it? Had I fucked up the timeline so badly that things had changed to the minute detail? "Anakin Skywalker, your master will be."

I exhaled a sigh of relief. "Of course, Master. Is... is there anything else?"

He pours himself another cup. "No. Go, you may, to Christophsis." He stands and bows to me. "May the force be with you, Padawan Tano."

I stand up to mirror him. "And you, Master Yoda."

He presses a package to my hand. I leave the room, my head held carefully high. When I return to my lonely initiate room, I pull the package open.

Inside are padawan robes the cut and texture for a Togrutan female. The robes were several inches shorter and the pants a bit tighter were to allow more freedom of movement. The robe was shorter as well, exposing most of the legs for the same purpose. Atop of it all was a slender strand of silka beads, meant to be my padawan braid. I couldn't help but let an excited grin stretch across my face as I hurried to shed my old robes for these new ones.

I clipped my lightsaber to my belt, the kyber humming with my anticipation. I peered into the bathroom mirror to help adjust the clothes and the beads.

I inhaled and exhaled, calming my jittery nerves. I headed out to the bedroom, then pulled out the last item from the package - transport papers.

I sighed. I would be thrown headfirst into a battle, which was... not the best thing, in all honesty. But right now, I had no other choice.

* * *

 

The shuttle rattled around me. I was in the passenger seat, along with a Twi'leki Jedi healer I didn't really recognize. I barely knew xir name - Olle Paparen - much less who xe was or what xe liked.

I picked at the hem of my robes, sighing. It was going to be a long trip, wasn't it?

I picked up a datapad and buried myself in schoolwork. However, after some time, I got bored and searched up Christophsis, the planet I was going to arrive on.

The planet was part of the Christoph system in the Outer Rim, in the Savareen sector. It had a single moon, with three asteroid belts nearby. Its main export was crystals that were suitable to be used in lightsabers.

I frowned, my lips twisting further down as Healer Paparen dropped us into lightspeed.

Why would Christophsis be under siege? What was the point of it?

* * *

 

I brooded until we arrived at the Republic cruiser, the Courage. My fellow Jedi let autopilot take over and guide us to the hanger.

"Padawan," xe said, nudging me. I looked up into xir face. "We have to go. Aren't you glad to meet your master today?"

I sighed and made a small noise of affirmation, which was both true and fake. I resigned myself to my fate as Paparen practically picked me up and carried me off the ship.

We were greeted by the admiral - a human by the name of Cross - and several clone troopers. Most of them were decked out with blue paint associated with the 501st, but I spied one or two in that gold-orange color of the 212th.

"Admiral Cross," Paparen began elegantly. "I, and Padawan Ahsoka Tano, are here to relieve your efforts. Where may we serve you?"

Admiral Cross folded his arms, frowning and looking the two of us over. "Healer Paparen," he said gruffly, his voice accented by the Outer Rim. "You will head to the medbay and assist the medics there." He looked at me, his eyes flitting across my face. "Padawan Tano will head to the surface and relieve the Generals,"

Paparen's shock was like a beacon, but xe smoothed it out expertly, dispersing the emotion into the Force. "Of course, Admiral," xe replied. "Padawan, take care out there," xe warned, stepping to the side. Two troopers flanked xem, leading xem away. The Jedi glanced over xir shoulder at me, frowning.

For a moment, I felt completely and utterly alone. I squared my shoulders as two other troopers - painted in blue - flanked me. I would have near to no time to have an emotional crisis. I had a job to do.

The two troopers led me to a shuttle, where a few clones already were. They boarded the shuttle with me and we lapsed into a rather uncomfortable silence. The shuttle started up and began to rattle, the pilot talking over comms to another trooper.

Within a few minutes, we were off. The shuttle soared through space, heading to the planet below. It threaded through the blockade, rushing down to the surface of Christophsis.

I took a deep breath as our ship landed, and headed outside. I tried smiling, but it felt more like a grimace on my face than anything else. I squared my shoulders, blinking at the dim Christophsis sun.

Two achingly familiar Jedi approached me. Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker. I gave a short bow.

"My name is Ahsoka Tano," I said. "Master Yoda sent me."

I saw Obi-Wan smile briefly, coming closer to greet me. "You must be my padawan, then?" He asked, excitement bleeding into his voice and face.

I held up my hands and turned to Anakin. "I'm afraid, Master Kenobi, that Master Yoda has assigned me to be Anakin's padawan," I said.

"I'm sorry, _what_?"


End file.
